Don't let go
by Naru-L
Summary: [A.U.] InuYasha sempre pensou que Kagome nunca o deixaria, mas quando ela lhe diz que está partindo para estudar no exterior ele será capaz de lhe dizer para ficar antes que seja tarde demais?


**Don't let go**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer** – _Ok, não me pertencem, mas vou continuar brincando com eles ò.ó_

**Fanfic **– _Naru L_

_Presente de Natal para a Asukaa_

_

* * *

_

- Está chovendo.

A declaração em uma voz levemente irritada chama minha atenção, fazendo com que erga meus olhos do jornal e observe a garota parada a alguns passos de distancia, olhando pela janela, com uma expressão chateada para as gotículas que continuam a cair. .Ela apóia as mãos no vidro, quase encostando o nariz na superfície translúcida e por um momento tenho a impressão que ela vai conseguir atravessá-la. O perfil delicado, emoldurado pelos fios negros que escapam do coque frouxo em que foram presos poucas horas atrás.

- Como vou para casa se a chuva aumentar?

Giro os olhos com a pergunta e volto a esconder o rosto no jornal. Só mesmo ela para pensar em perguntas estúpidas como essa.

- Caminhando, espero.

- O que disse? – A melodiosa voz feminina soa mais próxima, acompanhada dos conhecidos passos leves sobre o carpete, e só então percebo que falei em voz alta.

- Você perguntou como poderia ir para casa – Preciso mesmo aprender a manter minha boca fechada. – E eu disse que caminhando. – Baixo um pouco o jornal, observando-a disfarçadamente.

- Essa foi uma resposta óbvia. – Ela fala lentamente, um dedo brincando com a mecha negra que parece flutuar perto de seu rosto.

- Talvez porque sua pergunta foi estúpida. – Mordo a língua quando ela arregala os olhos em surpresa pela agressividade de minhas palavras... Ora, ela deveria estar acostumada.

- Fiz alguma coisa para chateá-lo?

- Não, você tinha que ser importante para mim para que pudesse me chatear.

- Oh... – Os lábios carnudos abrem-se, formando um perfeito 'O', dobro o jornal, esperando pelas lágrimas que logo escaparão dos olhos claros – Desculpe-me por ser alguém tão sem importância.

- Escute, Kagome...

- Não, esqueça! – Ela pega a bolsa, escondida atrás do balcão e caminha na direção da porta sem lançar um segundo olhar para mim. – Da próxima vez que minhas perguntas estúpidas o incomodarem... – A mão delicada alcança a maçaneta e a porta se abre, fazendo o pequeno sino soar – Apenas ignore!

- Onde vai?

- Caminhar. – Ela pára na entrada, voltando os olhos azuis frios, como o gelo, em minha direção – Para casa.

- Espere até as seis e eu a levo.

- Não. – Ela dá um passo para trás e a porta começa a se fechar. – Prefiro caminhar.

- Deixe de ser teimosa, garota estúpida! – Jogo o jornal no chão e levanto rapidamente, tentando segui-la.

- Teimosa, estúpida, sem importância... – Ela pára no meio da calçada e me encara parecendo magoada. Gotas percorrem o rosto delicado, mas não consigo dizer se são lágrimas ou apenas chuva. – O que mais acha que sou?

Eu quero responder. Chego até mesmo a abrir a boca, mas nenhum som escapa. Vejo-a dar-me as costas, afastando-se com passos rápidos, as roupas finas colando ao corpo delicado, e eu continuo parado, sem conseguir me mover ou pronunciar as palavras que desejo.

Um carro passa próximo demais à calçada, lançando água em minha direção, e só então desperto. Vejo que ela está longe demais para poder me ouvir, e meu orgulho é grande demais para correr em sua direção e impedi-la de partir. Tudo que consigo fazer é pronunciar a resposta que desejei dar a garota que parece sumir na distancia.

- Minha.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- InuYasha!

Quase pulo ao ouvir a voz animada gritando meu nome tão perto. A revista em minhas mãos acaba caindo no chão enquanto tento me equilibrar novamente, posso vê-la se aproximar, as mãos estendidas em uma tentativa de oferecer ajuda.

- Fique longe de mim! – Baixo os pés para o chão, percebendo que se continuar tentando mantê-los sobre a mesa vou apenas cair... E realmente precisar de ajuda. – O que diabo pode ter acontecido para você gritar desse modo?

- Sinto muito. – Kagome sorri sem graça, escondendo as mãos atrás do corpo – Não pensei que estava dormindo a essa hora da tarde... – Ela pára de falar e lança um olhar pela loja vazia – Ah...

- Primeiro, eu não estava dormindo. – Reunindo o que me resta de dignidade, recolho a revista do chão antes de me colocar em pé – Segundo, não importa quantas pessoas estão aqui... Você não pode entrar gritando como uma maluca!

- Eu já me desculpei. – Ela baixa os olhos, levemente desapontada – Não é como se eu tivesse gritado apenas para derrubá-lo.

- Eu não caí,

- Só se desequilibrou?

-... – Abaixo atrás do balcão, usando a bagunça de revistas ali como um pretexto para ignorá-la. Pelo silêncio, chego a imaginar que deu certo. Consegui espantá-la com mais um ataque de mau-humor.

- InuYasha?

É inevitável, assim que meus ouvidos captam aquela conhecida voz, pronunciando meu nome, eu tento levantar, rápido demais, e acabo acertando a tampa do balcão. O gemido de dor passa desapercebido em meio aos palavrões que deixam meus lábios enquanto esfrego o local atingido.

- Você se machucou?

Levanto os olhos e me assusto ao vê-la debruçada sobre o balcão, o rosto próximo ao meu. Tento me afastar, o que na posição que me encontro é difícil demais, e acabo caindo, as costas batendo na estante.

- O que está fazendo?

- Ao que parece... – Tento não olhar para cima, ou pensar naquela pilha de cds que deixei ali, empilhados de maneira precária... E que podem a qualquer segundo desabar sobre mim - Tentando cometer suicídio.

- Sério?

- Por deus, Kagome... – Suspiro, aliviado por nada mais me atingir e finalmente me afasto da estante, erguendo-me lentamente, na esperança de não cair novamente – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Mamãe fez aquele bolo que você gosta e...

- Você achou que era a desculpa perfeita para me ferir?

- Que? – Ela desce do balcão, olhando para mim confusa.

- Esqueça, onde esta?

- O que?

- O bolo... Você não disse...?

- Ah sim! – Ela sorri, como sempre, os olhos azuis se iluminando enquanto estica o braço para alcançar o pacote perto da caixa registradora. – Tive que esconder de Souta ou não sobraria nada para você.

- Pirralho guloso... – Resmungo, erguendo uma sobrancelha quando ela começa a rir de minhas palavras. – O que?

- Você também é guloso. – Ela me entrega o pote, depois de abri-lo – Mamãe perguntou quando vai nos visitar novamente.

- Quando não tiver que lutar com o pirralho para poder comer.

- Quanto mau-humor, InuYasha... - Ela suspira desanimada, olhando alguns CDs distraidamente.

Puxo o banco para perto do balcão e começo a comer, observando o modo como ela parece dividir sua atenção entre as pequenas caixas plásticas e em mim. Estranho, ela não costuma fazer rodeios quando pretende falar... Aliás, a parte difícil é fazê-la parar de falar!

- O que você quebrou?

- Ahn? – Ela se vira para mim, e olha confusa a sua volta antes de responder – Nada.

- Está precisando de dinheiro?

- Não... – Ela franze o cenho levemente.

- Está pensando em fugir de casa novamente e quer se esconder na minha casa?

- Primeiro: Eu não chamaria um quarto em cima da loja de casa. – Ela levanta um dedo lentamente, fazendo uma pausa antes de levantar outro e estender a mão na minha frente – Segundo: Eu não me escondi na sua casa, apenas... Dormi lá por duas noites.

- O que você quer? – coloco mais um pedaço de bolo na boca, ignorando a mão dela ainda parada a poucos centímetros de meu rosto.

- Só vim visitá-lo. – Kagome dá de ombros, virando-se para os CDs novamente.

- Trouxe comida.

- Minha mãe mandou.

- Está enrolando.

- Estou olhando o que você tem para vender.

- Música clássica? Sério? – Sorrio satisfeito ao vê-la corar, colocando o CD no lugar e afastando-se.

- Você costumava ser mais lento quando estava comendo.

- Desculpe? – Fecho o pote, agora vazio, e vejo-a sorrir.

- Não precisa se desculpar por isso.

- O que? Eu não... – Estreito os olhos, irritado, quando ela ri – Pela última vez, Kagome, o que você quer aqui?

- Recebi uma carta daquela universidade dos Estados Unidos.

- E precisa fazer esse escândalo todo só por causa de uma carta estúpida?

- Você presta atenção em alguma coisa que eu falo? – Kagome suspira desanimada, abrindo a estupidamente grande bolsa que sempre carrega – Esqueceu que eu escrevi para lá, tentando me matricular?

Pisco, observando-a revirar o interior da bolsa como se minha vida dependesse disso. - Preciso de um local para focar minha atenção, não quero que ela veja a surpresa em meu rosto. – É claro que lembro dela tagarelando sobre o assunto, apenas pensei que nunca faria algo para concretizá-lo.

- Pensei que tivesse desistido da idéia.

- Desisti... – A voz feminina não passa de um murmúrio, meus olhos acompanham a mão delicada segurando um envelope branco que ela conseguiu finalmente encontrar. – Mas acabei mudando de idéia. – Ergo meus olhos para encontrar os dela quando se aproxima do balcão – Não existe nada que me prenda aqui... Certo? – Ela sorri, estendendo o papel em minha direção.

- Não tem medo que seu avô morra enquanto está fora?

- InuYasha! – Ela olha para mim chocada e por um momento penso que vai me acertar com a bolsa estupidamente grande, mas Kagome apenas desvia os olhos, deixando a carta cair sobre o balcão. - Que coisa horrível de se dizer!

- Por que? – Forço-me a continuar a falar, pegando o papel e correndo os olhos pelas letras de modo desinteressado - Ele é velho.

- E você um idiota. – Ela arranca a folha de minhas mãos, a voz soando um pouco irritada.

- Por dizer a verdade?

- Por dizer essas coisas maldosas ao invés de ficar feliz por mim! – Observo-a dar meia volta, marchando para a saída.

- Kagome... – Fecho os olhos, balançando a cabeça em uma tentativa de clarear os pensamentos. – Sinto muito... Parabéns. – Ela pára na porta, virando-se lentamente em minha direção.

- O que disse?

- Parabéns? – Pisco, inseguro com o olhar estranho que ela está me lançando. Não posso ter dito a coisa errada novamente... Posso?

- Antes disso.

- Kagome?

- InuYasha... – Ela gira os olhos impaciente. – Depois do meu nome e antes do '_parabéns'_.

- Sinto muito? – Ela sorri, o que me faz pensar que pode ter enlouquecido.

- Pelo que?

Estreito os olhos, entendendo onde ela quer chegar. Garotinha orgulhosa, não basta me fazer parabenizá-la por algo que não quero.

- Por... – Cruzo os braços sobre peito, franzindo o cenho – Pelas coisas horríveis que disse sobre seu avô morrer. – Vejo o sorriso nos lábios dela aumentar, e sendo o grande estúpido que sou, não consigo conter o resto de idiotices que me vem a mente – Seu irmão idiota sofrer um acidente, ou sua mãe quebrar a perna e—

- O quê? – Ela quase grita, a voz feminina soando aguda demais.

- Acidentes acontecem. – Falo lentamente, dando de ombros como se não tivesse dito nada errado.

- Você é um idiota. – Os olhos azuis faíscam com raiva e tenho certeza que ela está pensando em maneiras de me torturar – Eu realmente odeio você! – Ela grita, o rosto corado pela raiva antes de abrir a porta.

- Para alguém que me odeia, aparece aqui vezes demais... – Pulo sobre o balcão, tentando me aproximar antes que ela saia.

- Sabe o que é... – Ela pára do lado de fora e vira em minha direção com um sorriso tão doce que me faz congelar no lugar. – Fico em minha casa, pensando se você não deixou de comer, ficou tonto... – O sorriso aumenta nos lábios dela e eu engulo em seco – Mais do que o normal, desmaiou, bateu a cabeça em uma das estantes e morreu.

- Como é?

- Acidentes acontecem! – Ela devolve minhas palavras e sai, batendo a porta com força.

Eu apenas fico parado, encarando a porta de vidro por alguns minutos, pensando se dessa vez ela vai ceder e quebrar em mil pedaços. Quando nada acontece, sorrio comigo mesmo.

- Garota idiota.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Encosto-me a parede, ignorando como a superfície parece fria contra minhas costas, meus olhos passeiam pela paisagem urbana, buscando um pequeno trecho entre os prédios para poder observar o céu noturno. Preciso pousar meus olhos no céu escuro, iluminado pela lua e estrelas... Preciso da segurança dessa visão quase imutável quando tudo a minha volta parece estar se transformando sem que eu possa fazer nada para impedir.

Quase um mês se passou desde aquela última visita de Kagome, e contrariando nossa pequena rotina de discussões diárias ela não apareceu na loja por mais do que uma meia dúzia de vezes. Sorrio comigo mesmo, quem diria que chegaria o dia em que eu sentiria falta da presença daquela garota irritante?

Fecho mais o casaco, cruzando os braços contra o peito, ignorando a sensação gelada do vento contra meu rosto. É depressivo demais ficar dentro do quarto, sozinho e amuado, apenas por ser teimoso demais para ceder ao desejo de ir até a casa dos Higurashi.

É depressivo demais ficar sozinho na noite de Natal... Em qualquer outra noite, meu orgulho ficaria de lado e eu acabaria indo até lá, mesmo que não chegasse a entrar, poderia observá-los pela janela... Até ser descoberto por Kagome e puxado para dentro...

Tolice, tudo mudou. Kagome irá para os Estados Unidos daqui a duas semanas – Apenas para conhecer o lugar, ela disse -, e não haverá mais ninguém para me incomodar com coisas pequenas e idiotas... Não haverá ninguém para segurar minha mão, e me puxar para fora do frio da solidão.

Suspiro, percebendo que o ar '_fresco'_ não está me deixando mais animado como deveria.

- Talvez eu devesse entrar, já que essas estúpidas nuvens continuam tampando a visão... – Alguma coisa cobre minha cabeça, e enquanto luto com a manta posso ouvir um conhecido riso feminino.

- Vai ficar doente se continuar aqui fora. – Um corpo feminino senta a meu lado, puxando gentilmente a manta de minha cabeça – O que está fazendo falando sozinho nesse frio? – Kagome sorri, arrumando a coberta sobre meus ombros.

- Eu não estava falando sozinho.

- Ah, sim... – Ela sorri, encostando-se em mim em busca de calor – Estava brigando com as nuvens más.

- Eu não... – Paro de falar, virando o rosto para o outro lado. Ela tinha que chegar quando eu estava reclamando sobre as nuvens... – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Salvando você de hipotermia?

- Feh.

- Você sempre aparece em casa à meia noite, quando sai e não te encontrei no pátio, achei que poderia estar aqui.

- Onde mais eu poderia estar?

- Comigo? – Ela passa um braço pelo meu – Por que ficar sozinho quando poderia estar em casa com—

- É **_sua_** casa, Kagome, não minha. – Sinto o corpo delicado estremecer, e solto meu braço do dela, passando-o sobre seus ombros e puxando-a contra meu corpo.

- E daí? Você sempre—

- Você vai embora daqui a duas semanas, tenho que me acostumar a ficar sozinho novamente. – Levanto a cabeça, observando as nuvens se afastarem, revelando milímetros da vista que estive buscando a noite inteira.

- Vai sentir minha falta? – Ela deita a cabeça em meu peito, arrumando a coberta sobre nós dois. Posso senti-la estremecer, a voz falhando a cada palavra.

- Pergunta idiota.

- Eu sou uma garota idiota, lembra? – Ela me abraça pela cintura e não posso evitar o sorriso que aparece em meus lábios – Agora responda.

- Sim, sentirei sua falta.

- E por que não falou _isso_ ao invés de listar tudo o que poderia acontecer com minha família enquanto eu estivesse fora?

- Achei que seriam um motivo melhor para você mudar de idéia. – Fecho os olhos, xingando a mim mesmo em pensamento. Quando vou aprender a controlar minha língua? – Esqueça essa parte.

- Por que eu faria isso? – Ela sorri, o que me faz relaxar um pouco. Volto a abrir os olhos, sem coragem de encará-la. – Então, aquela conversa idiota era apenas para me fazer desistir?

- Entre outras coisas...

- Que coisas?

- Ora, eu não inventei aquelas coisas por maldade... – Posso sentir o corpo delicado retesando ao meu lado – Podem mesmo acontecer enquanto você—

- Podem acontecer comigo aqui também! - Kagome se afasta, me empurrando com força. Levanto os olhos e possa vê-la tremendo, em pé a meu lado. – Como pode estragar todos os momentos com uma simples frase?

- Está exagerando. – Desvio os olhos para o lado, muito interessado na rua vazia lá embaixo, tentando ignorar como o mundo parece vazio sem tê-la em meus braços.

- Por que não pode simplesmente dizer que gosta de mim e sente minha falta?

- Desnecessário.

- Claro, só coisas desagradáveis podem deixar sua boca!

Estremeço, observando um pequeno floco de neve passar à frente de meus olhos. Tento me fazer acreditar que essa é a razão para a dor que sinto em meu peito, mas é uma grande perda de tempo. O silencio dela, as palavras irritadas, a distância entre nós que parece ficar maior a cada minuto... Esses são os verdadeiros responsáveis pela dor e vazio que sinto.

- Vamos entrar. – Seguro a manta e começo a levantar, apenas para ser empurrado novamente para baixo. Ergo os olhos, sem conter a irritação e percebo como o rosto delicado está perto do meu, a respiração quente tocando minha pele. – O que está fazendo?

- Não quero entrar... – Ela murmura, as mãos ainda sobre meus ombros como se isso fosse capaz de me fazer ficar imóvel. Garota tola, não percebe que apenas aquela expressão desolada é capaz de me deixar imóvel? – Não ainda.

- Garota idiota, começou a nevar, vai acabar ficando... - Paro de falar quando ela me abraça, afundando o rosto em meu peito. Todas as palavras que tinha a intenção de pronunciar se perdem e tudo o que posso fazer é abraçá-la com força. – Por que?

- Você vai me expulsar. – A voz feminina não passa de um murmúrio sofrido, as mãos delicadas apertando minha cintura – Eu não quero ir embora. Não quero ficar longe de você.

- Não é o que parece quando está para partir para outro país.

- InuYasha... – Ela começa e pára, parecendo perder a coragem de terminar o que quer que tivesse a intenção de dizer. – Vamos apenas ficar juntos o tempo que nos resta. Sem discussões ou provocações sem sentido, certo?

Fecho os olhos, minhas mãos traiçoeiras apertando-a contra mim. Desejo gritar que '_o tempo que nos resta'_ é muito pouco para mim, mas novamente não tenho forças. Levanto-me lentamente, forçando-a a fazer o mesmo, posso ver a mágoa nos olhos claros, esperando que eu a expulse novamente de minha vida.

- Vamos entrar, não quero que fique doente. – Forço um sorriso a aparecer em meus lábios enquanto engulo as palavras que realmente deseja pronunciar. – Não poderemos aproveitar esse tempo se você ficar incapacitada de sair da cama, poderemos?

Ela concorda, um pequeno e triste sorriso curvando os lábios femininos. Sinto as mãos geladas apertarem as minhas antes que ela se vire para a janela.

Somos mesmo dois covardes idiotas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Já ouvi dizer que o tempo passa diferente dependendo da situação, mas nunca realmente percebi como essa era uma afirmação verdadeira até esse momento. Aquela noite de Natal passou surpreendentemente rápido, enquanto as outras que seguiram nessas duas semanas foram estupidamente longas e torturantes.

Senti falta daquela garota estúpida e irritante em meus braços, do som de sua respiração ritmada enquanto dormia calmamente, a cabeça apoiada em minhas pernas enquanto eu a observava como nunca tinha feito antes.

A manhã chegou depressa demais, naquela noite que passamos juntos, e assim que o primeiro raio de sol tocou a face adormecida eu soube que aquilo seria o máximo que teríamos. Eu estava perdendo parte de mim e continuava calado, como um idiota covarde.

Despedi-me de Kagome com um sorriso tolo, que continuou em meus lábios em todos os momentos que passamos juntos. Breves, felizes e tão dolorosos. Cada vez que observava a figura conhecida se afastando meu coração se apertava, tentando dizer que eu havia perdido mais uma chance de fazê-la ficar.

Sim, eu perdi todas as chances que tive.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome estava novamente perambulando pela loja, arrumando coisas desnecessárias enquanto tento arrumar um pretexto para não pousar meus olhos sobre ela. Sou um idiota covarde, não preciso acrescentar na minha lista de defeitos '_Bobo alegre'_.

- Está chovendo.

- Brilhante conclusão. – Murmuro de maneira desinteressada, observando-a apoiar-se no vidro como sempre. – Sabe... – Começo, chamando sua atenção – Sempre tentei imaginar a razão para você fazer isso.

- Isso o que?

- Isso. – Aponto para ela e a janela – Por acaso pensa que achatar o rosto no vidro vai fazer a chuva parar?

- Idiota. – Ela franze o cenho e volta a observar a rua.

- Estou falando sério.

- Eu também. – Ela fala irritada – Você não passa de um grande idiota.

- Não concordamos em não nos ofender nessas duas semanas?

- Estou entediada – Ela responde com um suspiro desanimado.

- E me xingar é a solução? – Ergo uma sobrancelha, observando-a virar-se lentamente em minha direção.

- Por que está tentando começar uma discussão?

- Não estou fazendo isso.

- Deus, você é irritante.

- E você é a pessoa mais adorável que existe na face da Terra. – Devolvo com sarcasmo.

- Eu pensei, realmente pensei, que passar mais tempo com você seria bom... Que isso faria as coisas serem diferentes... – Ela se aproxima de mim e inconscientemente me afasto. – Estava enganada.

- Idéia estúpida, crescemos juntos eu nunca fui muito—

- Eu sei! – Ela grita, e eu pulo em resposta. Pisco enquanto ela pega a bolsa atrás do balcão e se afasta..

- Onde vai?

- Embora, Einstein!

- Mas... – Lanço um olhar para a janela – Ainda está chovendo.

- E?

- Vai ficar doente.

- Você está me deixando doente também.

- Eu não fiz nada.

- Esse é o problema, InuYasha. – Ela abre a porta e suspira, parando – Eu vou embora, para outro país, você não vai mais me ver... – Pisco, sem conseguir desviar minha atenção do rosto delicado. – Eu queria ouvir... Qualquer coisa que não fosse uma discussão estúpida sobre coisas banais! – Ela termina de falar e começa a sair.

- Você mesma disse que é só uma viagem para conhecer o lugar. – Tento parecer desinteressado, dando de ombros - O que espera que eu diga, Kagome? – Posso vê-la congelar no lugar, quase posso ver a expressão surpresa no rosto conhecido. Nenhum de nós é idiota para não saber o que essa viagem de reconhecimento vai levar... Da próxima vez que ela partir será por pelo menos um ano. – Se pensou que eu passaria meus dias dizendo a você o quanto vou sentir sua falta, como é difícil vê-la partir sem poder fazer nada, como fica mais difícil a cada dia que termina,...

- Por que? – Ela pergunta, interrompendo a enxurrada de palavras que deixam meus lábios sem que eu possa fazer nada para detê-las. – Por que não pode me dizer isso?

- Não fará diferença. – Fecho os olhos, querendo tirar de minha mente a imagem dela partindo – Mesmo que eu diga essas coisas, você ainda vai embora daqui a dois dias.

- Você é um tolo, InuYasha. – Ela murmura antes de sair, quando finalmente encontro coragem para abrir os olhos tudo o que posso ver é a rua vazia através da porta de vidro.

- Não... Sou um covarde.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A loja está fechada desde que Kagome partiu dois dias atrás. Infantilidade ou não, eu simplesmente não posso continuar com essa farsa, vê-la entrar e sair da loja, sorrir como se nada estivesse acontecendo... Sentir meu peito apertando por ser incapaz de fazer algo para mudar.

Ouvi o telefone tocar vezes sem conta. Vi a conhecida feminina parada na porta de vidro, batendo na superfície frágil, chamando meu nome... Sim, assisti a tudo isso sentado ali dentro, escondido na penumbra.

'_Covarde.'_ Aquela conhecida voz irritante repete em minha mente, não posso mais retrucar ou negar esse fato. Tenho medo demais que as palavras que desejo dizer não façam diferença nenhuma para a garota em questão.

'_Homens devem ser fortes. Não temer nada que encontrarem pelo caminho. Enfrentar todo e qualquer perigo...'_ - Esses sempre foram os lemas que guiaram minha vida... Até esse momento.

Tenho que rir de mim mesmo por ser tão patético. Vivi parte de minha vida sozinho, não tive medo de fazer o que fosse preciso para sobreviver, enfrentei coisas demais para uma criança órfã, mas tenho medo de um garota.

Suspiro, meus olhos pousando no relógio na parede. Mais duas horas e tudo terá terminado. Kagome entrará naquele avião e eu não mais poderei vê-la, ouvi-la ou tocá-la.

'_Covarde.'_

Minhas mãos se fecham com força. A raiva que sinto por ela me abandonar, depois de fazer com que sua presença fosse tão necessária quanto o ar que respiro, não é maior do que a raiva que sinto de mim mesmo por ser tão incapaz de fazer algo para fazê-la ficar.

'– **_Por que não pode me dizer isso?_**

**_- Porque não fará diferença.'_**

As últimas palavras que trocamos continuam se repetindo em minha mente, a cena passando a frente de meus olhos sem que eu consiga apagá-las, e dessa vez eu posso ver a dor nos rosto feminino que tanto anseio em ver todos os dias... Os olhos azuis se enchendo de lágrimas, tão sofridas que é impossível suportar. - Fecho meus olhos, enterrando as unhas na palma.

Maldita garota idiota, sempre me forçando a fazer as coisas mais estúpidas apenas para fazê-la sorrir.

Lanço um último olhar para o relógio, que impiedosamente continua a se mover, mostrando com espantosa crueldade que meu tempo está terminando. Ergo-me rapidamente, apanhando as chaves de cima do balcão e correndo em direção a porta.

Talvez minhas palavras não possam alterar a situação, mas apenas o ato de pronunciá-las fará toda a diferença para mim... Ao menos eu terei tentado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Meus olhos procuram incessantemente pelo grupo conhecido em meio a tantas pessoas no saguão do aeroporto. As pessoas se afastam de mim, não posso dizer se pela minha expressão de poucos amigos ou porque minhas roupas e cabelos estão encharcados pela chuva incessante que continua a cair lá fora. - Talvez uma mistura dos dois, quem mais além de um maluco como eu, cruzaria a cidade, a toda velocidade, em uma moto apenas para entrar no aeroporto olhando de maneira hostil para cada pessoa que cruza seu caminho?

Cansei de buscar pelo relógio para saber quanto tempo ainda me resta, apenas caminho com firmeza, empurrando as pessoas que interrompem minha busca. Um rápido olhar para a tela de avisos, me diz a única informação que preciso realmente saber, e eu continuo caminhando na direção do portão de embarque.

Um quase sorriso se forma em meus lábios quando finalmente avisto a família dela, corto o resto do caminho e seguro o primeiro ombro que consigo. A mãe dela se vira assustada em minha direção.

- InuYasha... – Ela finalmente sorri, olhando preocupada. – Vai ficar doente, querido.

- Kagome. – Falo, tentando ignorar as mãos dela, deslizando por meus ombros em uma tentativa inútil de retirar um pouco da água da chuva na jaqueta de couro. – Onde ela está?

- Veio se despedir? – Ela pergunta, aquele sorriso que apenas mães sabem dar curvando seus lábios.

- Eu preciso falar com ela.

- Chegou tarde. – A voz grave do avô de Kagome soa a meu lado e eu me viro em sua direção – O avião partiu dez minutos atrás.

Pisco, as palavras penetrando minha mente como uma espada_. 'Ela partiu?'_ Sinto minhas pernas fraquejarem, e chego a pensar que acabarei encenando a cena mais patética de minha vida. Cair de joelhos no meio do aeroporto lotado.

- Vovô! – A mãe de Kagome fala, lançando um olhar reprovador para a o velho.

- O que? – O velho dá de ombros, olhando em minha direção da mesma maneira hostil da primeira vez que pousou os olhos sobre mim. – Ele merece por ser tão idiota.

- Ahn?

- Parece que vão cancelar o vôo, então... – A conhecida voz feminina soa atrás de mim e dessa eu quase desabo, meu corpo estremecendo em uma mistura de alivio, por ela ainda estar ali, e raiva por ter sido enganado. – Eu... InuYasha?

- Cuido de você depois, velho. – Murmuro entre dentes, antes de me virar para a garota em questão. Vejo-a piscar, como sempre faz quando está tentando decidir se algo é real, antes de estender a mão em minha direção e tocar meu peito.

Estranho como esse simples ato foi o bastante para fazer desaparecer todas as outras pessoas que existiam por perto. Ao menos para mim, nesse momento, tudo o que existe somos nós dois.

- Você veio. – Ela sorri, me abraçando.

- Vai se molhar. – É tudo o que posso dizer antes de abraçá-la de volta, forte e possessivamente, desejando poder nunca mais soltá-la.

- Não me importo. – Ela responde, o tom carregado de felicidade.

- Kagome... – Fecho os olhos, inspirando profundamente seu perfume, deixando que esse simples ato acalme meu coração e corpo – Não me deixe. – Ela se afasta, os olhos claros procurando pelos meus e forço-me a continuar – Não posso viver sem sua presença irritante.

- InuYasha... – Ela começa, o sorriso aumentando em seu rosto enquanto ela balança a cabeça lentamente – Você tem uma péssima noção de tempo... Alem de não ter realmente jeito com as palavras.

- Como é?

- Teve que esperar até o ultimo minuto, não é mesmo seu cabeça dura?

Pisco confuso, ela está brigando comigo por finalmente ter dito o que esteve esperando desde que me contou que iria para a universidade... Em outro país?

- O que isso quer dizer? – Franzo o cenho, tentando me afastar e cruzar os braços na frente do peito, na mesma postura teimosa que sempre assumo quando quero me afastar de tudo. Ela começa a rir e me abraça mais forte, impedindo que eu me movimente.

- Deveria ter me dito isso antes.

- Isso quer dizer... – Começo, tentando não parecer desapontado – Que você vai embora?

- Talvez, mas não hoje. – Ela sorri quando eu me afasto para fitar seu rosto, tentando descobrir se aquilo é verdade ou ela está apenas tentando me consolar. – O vôo foi cancelado, parece que a tempestade está forte demais para que se arrisquem em decolar.

- Fique comigo. – Consigo falar depois de alguns minutos, tempo que meu cérebro levou para registrar a informação. Ela continua sorrindo, sem dizer nada e minhas mãos deslizam das costas delicadas para seus ombros enquanto palavras deixam meus lábios sem que eu possa controlá-las – Case comigo.

O sorriso desaparece dos lábios femininos. Ela parece atônita e eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, eu mesmo estou surpreso demais com o que acabei de dizer. Abro a boca para tentar dizer algo que termine com o silencio entre nós, talvez alguma coisa estúpida para que ela volte a ralhar comigo, mas...

- SIIIIMM!

O grito animado soa a nossa volta, chamando a atenção das pessoas próximas e fazendo-me perceber que não estamos sozinhos. Pisco confuso, e percebo Kagome fazer o mesmo. Estranho, apesar de minha atenção estar nela, não a vi mover os lábios...

- Sim, sim, sim! – Finalmente reconheço a dona da voz e me viro para a mãe de Kagome, sorrindo o mais tolamente possível.

- A senhora... Quer se casar comigo? – Pergunto confuso e chocado, ouvindo o riso das pessoas próximas.

- Sim! – A mãe de Kagome cora ao perceber o que disse antes de completar – Quer dizer, não... Eu só fiquei tão animada por vocês finalmente se acertarem! – Ela sorri novamente e não posso evitar de me afastar.

- Mamãe... Acho que posso cuidar disso sozinha. – Kagome sorri, passando o braço pelo meu.

O avô de Kagome segura o braço da filha e praticamente a arrasta para longe, e pela primeira vez não está olhando para mim como se eu fosse a pior escória a viver sobre a Terra.

- InuYasha? – Kagome chama meu nome com voz divertida e eu me viro para ela novamente – Não quer ouvir minha resposta? Ou está mais interessado em observar minha mãe?

- Diga. – Isso é tudo o que minha mente confusa consegue responder. Ainda estou assustado com a Senhora Higurashi respondendo ao meu pedido de casamento.

- Eu sei que nos conhecemos há muito tempo, mas acho que casar é um passo grande demais.. – Ela começa lentamente, começando a caminhar. Provavelmente tentando se afastar das pessoas que continuam a rir discretamente da cena. – Que tal começarmos com um pedido de namoro?

- Aceito.

- Como é? – Ela se afasta, olhando para mim.

- Aceito seu pedido, ora.

- Eu não pedi você em namoro, idiota! – Ela olha para mim irritada e pela primeira vez nesse dia eu sorrio - Só estava dizendo o que você devia fazer!

- Não, eu acabei de pedir você em casamento, muito maior e melhor. – Continuo sorrindo e ela tenta se afastar. – Passei pela perturbadora experiência de ouvir sua mãe aceitando e você negando, então nada mais justo que dessa vez você peça.

- Você é mesmo um idiota. – Ela quase grita quando eu a abraço, levantando seus pés do chão, aproximando nossos rostos.

- Eu sei. – Respondo simplesmente sem deixar de sorrir quando os braços delicados circundam meu pescoço.

- E eu amo esse idiota.

- Também amo você, garota teimosa.

Essas são as últimas palavras que trocamos antes de finalmente nos beijarmos. Sem duvidas essa foi uma longa jornada e acho que mereço esse pequeno prêmio por finalmente ter dito o que sinto.

Não sei o que o futuro tem escrito para nós. Talvez mais brigas, dor e separação, mas tudo o que posso pensar agora é que tenho o que sempre desejei em meus braços, e se depender de mim... Nunca mais vou soltá-la.

* * *

**_N.A. – Os deuses finalmente ouviram meus pedidos! Consegui terminar feliz_**

**_Asukaa, essa foi para você, não sei se ficou do modo como queria, mas foi o melhor fluffy que pude fazer em meio a fase angst :)_**

**_Espero que goste!_**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Naru._**


End file.
